MUC1 and EGFR have each been shown to play roles in the growth and progression of cancers. Recent work has demonstrated a role for MUC1 in promoting EGFR activity in the nucleus. This nuclear translocation results in EGFR/chromatin interactions at the Cyclin D1 promoter, resulting in an increase in Cyclin D-1 expression (Bitler et al., 2010b).
There is a continuing need in the art to find effective ways to prevent the initiation of tumors, to inhibit the growth of cancer cells, to kill cancer cells, and to prevent metastasis of tumors.